Supply and Demand
| image = | faction = Buddies | given by = Paul Ferenc | start = Mike's Bar | end = Mike's Bar | other loc = Fort | reward = ??? | previous = ??? | next = ??? }} Supply and Demand is a buddy mission in Far Cry 2. The mission is given to the player by Paul Ferenc. Like other buddy missions in the Northern Territory, the player begins and ends the mission at Mike's Bar. Summary Ferenc tells the player about a Commander Davenport, who oversaw a small crew that operated a lucrative supply operation out of the Legion Fort in APR territory. Eventually the APR caught wind of the operation, killed the crew and occupied the Fort. Ferenc wants the player to infiltrate the Fort and retrieve important "operations documents" that were left behind when the APR seized the location. Walkthrough The Legion Fort, or just "Fort" as it appears on the map, is in the Northeast Sector of Leboa-Sako. Before you get too close, you will need eliminate the 2 snipers that watch the field in front of the Fort. There is one sniper in both of the towers, and they have excellent range capabilities. Be sure to have a weapon that can reach them accurately, or you'll draw attention to your location quickly. The main road leading up to the Fort should be avoided. There is a dirt path that runs along the eastern cliff-face that is easy to find if you come in from the east (it's on the left side of the road, just past the nearest Safehouse). The dirt path leads to several large boulders that are good cover for dispatching the snipers. There is one sentry that patrols this path between the top and bottom of the hill. Follow the dirt path as it winds up the hill, kill the sentry, and stop before entering the Fort. Look up on the upper walkway and watch for another sentry that patrols the top of the building. Once he walks by, go through the first archway and turn left. The documents you need are in a briefcase in this room. Once you have them, save your game and you can just slip out the same way you came in, or you can go on a killing spree. There are 2 diamond cases at the Fort; one of which is very close to the room containing the documents for this mission. From the same room you pick up the documents, just outside the door to the south there is a boarded up nook with a case behind it. The other case can only be reached by jumping across the broken stone arch that you past under coming up the eastern dirt path. Use the highest part of the arch to make the jump, then head north until you can look down and see a shack, the case is inside. Once you are done at the Fort, return the documents to Paul Ferenc at Mike's Bar. Category:Buddy missions‎